masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tuchanka Wars
The Tuchanka Wars were a series of military conflicts spanning several decades, following a schism in the clans that stemmed from a fundamental difference in ideology over which direction the species should take. Fought between the Reformists who believed that the krogan should focus on breeding and combating the affects of the Genophage and the Traditionalists, which advocated that the krogan continue their warrior-oriented ways as mercenaries and marauders. The conflict would be bloody and severely devastating to the world of and the krogan as entire clans would be wiped out in the conflict. Hostilities between the krogan would travel beyond Tuchanka quickly and as violence between Reformists and Traditionalists would spread to such places as , , and the , the would eventually step in and send to help put an end to the war. History Schism In the year 2183 CE, a seasoned warrior by the name of returned to the world of after helping a defeat a , an army of , and a . Upon returning to Tuchanka, Urdnot Wrex would attempt to rally the krogan under the common goal of fighting the Genophage and breeding. Urdnot Wrex's ideology received much criticism, from krogan of other clans aswell as his own though reform was greatly necessary for the krogan's survival as a species. Eventually, Wrex would be able to convince the vast majority of krogan through common sense and managed to unite them under Urdnot. Some of the older and more traditional krogan would not agree with Wrex's reform and instead would count it as downright disrespecting the ancestors of all krogan clans. One of the greatest voices for the traditional krogan and Urdnot Wrex's greatest opposition in reform was but after he was killed by , other Traditionalists believed it to be a strategic move to obliterate those who still valued tradition. Not long after, Chief Otegus Feran would unite the other traditionalist krogan under a temporary alliance. Early Days of War After the alliance between the Traditionalist clans was forged, Chief Marvod Zant would send Marvod Thud to lead an army of 1,500 young warriors against Reformist border camps as a testing wave. Marvod would raid and pilage several Reformist camps within a matter of three days and leave dozens of krogan dead. It wouldn't take long for Reformists to react to the Marvod raiders as Thud's forces would be intercepted by Bogudan Thrax and his army of only 500 experienced warriors. Thrax would engage Thud on several different battlefields, each time forcing the fairly young and inexperienced general to flee. The next time Thrax would engage the Marvod raiders, he would be surprised to learn that the warriors were now under the control of Marvod Wrive, a much more formidable strategist and a battlemaster. Though the replacement would give the raiders a slight edge, they were still no match for the warriors that they severely outnumbered. Thrax would eventually challenge Wrive to a duel and kill him. After this, the remaining Marvod raiders were killed off with the exception of one, who was sent back by Thrax to tell the tale of their defeat. The rest of the clans on both sides subsequently joined the fray. A series of small skirmishes rapidly took place across Tuchanka, mostly on neutral ground. was still nervous about joining in this war; which was something the krogan didn't need at the moment. To end this war, Wrex would commit some of his best and most experienced warriors to beat the rival clans into submission. Years of Slaughter Despite Wrex wanting to hold back the majority of his forces, that wouldn't be possible. An increase in offensive activity from rival clans and pressure from his own would force him to employ every resource he had and soon, the small skirmishes that the clans waged would transform into massive battles that would last months. Reformists armies would intercept Traditionalist armies in neutral grounds before their armies could even reach clan territories. The engagements were long and bloody with hundreds of krogan being killed with each. During each battle, clans would employ various methods of killing their opponents like , , and other brutal means. As the battles steadily grew more gruesome and the war steadily pushed forward with no end in sight, Wrex began to grow desperate. To shorten the war, Urdnot Wrex ordered his generals to attack the Traditionalists where they lived. Soon, dozens of small Traditionalist clans would fall and be assimilated. Soon, Clan Corta would be the first major clan since to be assimilated by Urdnot. This would cause a major offensive attempt by the Traditionalists as several large armies would simultaneously press toward Reformists territories. During this offensive, warriors of Clan Marvod would do the unthinkable and attack a female camp, killing every female and child there. When this became known, many Traditionalists would grow tired of Marvod as it was tradition to only assimilate a rival clan's females, not kill them. After this, Marvod's warriors were put on the frontlines by the other Traditionalists clan leaders and would eventually be eradicated as a counter-offensive by Voldka forces would cause their warriors to wither into nothingness. As years passed, battle would grow longer, larger, and bloodier until hostilities would begin to spread offworld. Soon enough, violence would spread to places like and the which would make the take notice. Spectre Intervention As violence moved off of Tuchanka and to important places like the Citadel, the Citadel Council felt that the war on Tuchanka was becoming more and more threatening to the rest of the galaxy. Their suspicions were correct when patrols of the Council Demilitarization Enforcement Mission found illegal weaponry, mechs, and parts for starship cannons on several freighters. The council would deploy several spectres to Tuchanka in the course of three weeks, leading to their being around 25 Spectres on the planet, the largest deployment of spectres to a single location since the Krogan Rebellions. The Spectres would break up into several groups and disperse across the planet, covertly neutralizing supply depots, communication towers, and anything else that could help weaken the opposing armies. After this seemed to make no dent in their actions, one spectre -- -- would make the bold decision to confront Wrex. The two of them would come to an agreement and, with the support of Shepard and the Spectres, Wrex would be able to lead his forces in the final battles against the Traditionalist forces and bring them to their knees. In the end, Urdnot Wrex would lead the Reformists to victory against the Traditionalists. The date of the final battle was November 12, 2191 C.E. Legacy After the end of the war, Shepard would attempt to help Urdnot Wrex by speaking with the Citadel Council. Shepard, along with many other Spectres, would put themselves on the line by giving their support to Urdnot Wrex who would subsequently speak with the Citadel Council himself. He would begin negotiations for a lasting peace between the krogan and the rest of the galaxy. Negotiations lasted for years but eventually, the Council would begin providing the krogan with supplies to help them rebuild. Major Battles (In Chronological Order) *Marvod Raids *Battle of Half-Skull Category:Wars Category:Krogan Category:Wanye Kest